Powerless
by Foxres of Hell
Summary: *updated* Soul Eater Evens and Maka Albarn have made a grave mistake. Maka put Soul in a dangerous situation and may wind up paying the price... with his life. Worst part is Maka may be Doubting her ability to controll the black blood still coursing through his vains with her new... Handycap. MATURE FOR A RESON LOTS OF LEMON O.O
1. Chapter 1

Hello there :D Foxres of Hell here nice to meet cha! This is my first soul Eater fic (not my first fic tho i no longer use that account) so be nice *.* eh not really you can flame if you want but it really only amuses me but srsly leave a review even if you fucking hate it.

More reviews = me updating faster (get enough and i may have a chap up the next day *hint hint*

**WARNING! DANGER DANGER WILL ROBBINSON!**

there WILL be **LEMONS LIMES SMUT POTTY MOUTH AUTHORS AND ALL SORTS OF SHIIIZZZ** bad grammer spelling issues and uh humm ...*wispers* teen pregnancy o...o

:P you have been warrrnnneeed

*Full summary*

Soul Eater Evens and Maka Albarn have made a grave mistake. Maka put Soul in a dangerous situation and may wind up paying the price... with his life. Worst part is Maka may be Doubting her ability to control the black blood still coursing through his veins with her new... handicap.

Soul becomes more aggressive, sick, and almost... almost like a demon. Crona trys to rip a way to remove the blood from his former... "mother" as Death the Kid and the gang try and figure out a way to get OUT of death city in time to save soul... oh wait my bad i forgot to tell you... witches have Lord Death along with Death City under lock and key.

hows it sound Eh Eh? be sure to see the first chappy soon (like within the next hr)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh so you made it to chapter 2 gooood this is where the real fun begins tee hee**

* * *

Chapter One Leap of Faith

MAKA CHOP! a large leather bound book collided with Souls head knocking him to the ground and nearly smashing his skull.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Soul hissed red eyes meeting pale emerald in a deadly target lock. Maka glared back with a blood curtailing sneer.

"where is it soul" her voice was a deadly mix between a hiss and i whisper.

"i dont know what the fuck your talking about tiny-tits" when in all honesty he knew EXACTLY what happened. Soul had accidentally dropped the brand new cell phone Maka had carelessly left on the bathroom sink into its watery grave... the toilet.

"it was right here Soul" lifting up the book for another skull crushing blow Soul backed into a tight corner.

"GOD! this is so not cool Maka cut it out its your own damn fault for putting it next to the sink ill buy you a fucking new one now get out of the fucking bathroom i have to fucking piss" Soul who knew he might as well give it up because cool guys dont lie and he was a _Cool Guy _tried to push the small girl out of the bathroom.

"or what" Maka push back against his hand at this point to pissed to act like an adult.

"or im going to pill my pants down, whip my dick out, and take a piss with you standing there... then maby slap you in the damn face with it" Soul yet again tried to push her out of the bathroom but no she was going to throw a tantrum like the UNCOOL girl she is.

"no you wouldnt" she crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"all this over a shitty ass flip phone... alright Maka have it your way" Soul began to unzip his jeans and pull them down hoping that was enough to make her leave the bathroom. Makas face flushed pink as she hissed choice words at him and slammed the door. She covered her face with her hands and slid down the wall next to the bathroom door.

In all reality even though they where room mates, Maka had never actually seen Soul naked... or him see her for that matter so any time he pulled the "get out of the bathroom or ill show you my dick" stunt it usually worked. She did not understand how lately all they did was fight. She hated it.

"Soul?" she lightly knocked on the door.

"What" she could still hear the frustration in his voice. She heard the toilet flush then a few seconds later the bathroom door flung open and Soul stepped out. He looked down at his mister his hard red eyes almost burning a hole in her head.

"im sorry ok i said i would buy you a new phone... a better one" he began to walk of but stopped when he felt a small tug at the base of his shirt. He turned and saw Makas tear stained face. A wave of guilt built up in his stomach and he god down on his hands and knees in front of her.

"damn woman are you on the rag? Jesus it wasnt THAT bad of a fight we do this like every day..." she winced... he was right the do fight _every damn day _that's why she was so upset.

"i know i dont like all the fighting its really getting out of control" Soul nodded his head agreeing with her.

"yeah the stopped sending us on missions as well... guess we suck" Maka laughed a little.

"no THATS because you skip class with Black Star" Souls face turned into fake shock

"a cool guy like me _skip_? be real here Maka" Soul got back up on his feet. "im gonna go get some take out whatdoyawant" lazy ass bastard can't even put in enough effort to talk right.

"honestly i want ice cream" she looked up at him.

"Mint Choco sugar coma cream...gotcha" Maka huffed in annoyance as Soul teased her. He turned and began to walk out the front door. He closed their front door with a soft thud and Maka could hear him walk down the stairs, short silence, then the rumble of his bike.

_"Is it ready ohhh pleasee tell me you can do it. OHHH GOOOD! USE IT!"_

_"But it may back fire im not THAT talented with black blood Medusa... she had talent"_

_"MEDUSA COULD NEVER DO THISSSS USSSE IT!" _

_"he may just die... i need more time"_

_"and if he dies that is one less death scythe i have to worry about. Have you ever heard of a leap of faith?"_

_"yes mistress..." the young woman pressed her finger onto a pentagram with shards of white hair surrounding it..._

Soul got off his bike and walked into the ice cream shop as a wave of pain hit him like a bullet. He grabbed his head and walked to the counter trying to ignore the head ache that made his thoughts swirl into jumbled up messes of words.

"umm i need ummm uhh... oh mint chocolate chip ice cream and um... something for a headache"the man behind the counter pulled out a plastic bag and shoved the said items into it and took the money Soul had in his hand. Soul did not wait for the man to hand him his change back he had to get home and go to bed. He hopped back on his bike and turned the key. closing his eyes trying to block out the sound of the engine.

Maka looked up at the clock. Soul had been gone for so long. She turned into the bathroom and began to fill the tub. If he was going to be gone forever she might as well take a bath. She began to peel her cloths off. As soon as she was down to only her underwear she heard something or someone crash through the door. The noise almost made her jump out of her skin. Then out of nowhere Soul Eater Evens crashed through the bathroom door... only it wasnt HER Soul she was looking at...

* * *

**Short neh? yes yes i know but the plot bunnies stopped hopping there for a bit expect a MUCH longer chapter next go. please review**

**if i can get TWO reviews... yes only a lowly two... i will update to-morrow if not... neh i can take a day or two off *evil laugh***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh yes this chappy may disturb some veiwers (but its just a small lime nothing more but dont worry there will be lemons... lots and lots of lemons... 3 mwahahaha**

* * *

Chapter Two: werewolf trouble

Maka froze when she looked up at Soul. His eyes where glazed over and his breath shallow and un even.

"S-Soul" Maka tried to use her arms to cover her chest. Her heart was pounding she tried to look into Souls soul and figure out what was wrong. To her horror strings wrapped around his soul...his legs...his arms... constricting him. They where trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"m-maka" his voice was small and weak something she had never heard out of him before. He took a step forward. She could feel something weird resonating off of him... something animatistic. His nails dug into the wall.

"Maka put your cloths on" she obeyed slowly picking up her shirt, her eyes never leaving his form. He wasnt in control of himself. She knew that by the red metallic puppet like strings wrapping around his soul. She slipped the fabric back over her body completely ignoring her pants.

"S-Soul whats wrong" she inched closer to him.

"STOP!" She froze in her tracks as he pushed out a hoarse yell. "y-you ned to ...leave Maka" his nails dug further into the wall drawing blood. It almost looked as if he was trying to take a step back but couldnt. Finding her courage Maka chose to step forward a little earing a sharp growl from the boy in front of her. She knew something bad was about to happen she could _feel _it.

"Soul its ok just tell me whats wrong im your mister you can trust me" She reached her arms out in front of her pressing them to Souls chest. She could feel his heart beat. It was beating entirely to fast. His body tensed underneath the pressure of her hands holding back all urges to grab at her. Maka felt his body shake.

"stop Maka you need to stop im not kidding" His other hand found its way to the door frame the with the same deadly grip as the one he had on the wall. She took the chance and tried to read his soul again while their skin was contacting. No something was blocking her ability to read him but she knew he was in pain.

"hit me" soul whispered under his breath.

"what why" dumfounded maka looked up into his glazed over eyes.

"hit...me... im fucking serious knock me the fuck out maka" maka shook her head and Soul groaned.

"i cant do that Soul" she reached up and ran her fingers through his silver bangs. Soul hissed at her to stop.

"you are about to hate me" maka looked at him confused

"what are you talking about Soul there is no way I coul hate you"... she paused and waited for his response

"yes... there is... im so sorry maka but I cant... anymore" Maka opened her mouth to ask him what he ment but froze when Soul roughly grabbed her shoulders. Blood from his swollen fingers soaked into her pale shirt. Soul hissed and slammed his head down on her shoulder breathing heavy. His grip on her growing increasingly painful. His whole body shook as he tried to peel himself off of her.

"fuck fuck fuck im sorry im so fucking sorry please maka I tried im trying please dont fucking hate me" Maka opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was talking about.

Souls mouth crashed onto Makas as she was forced backwards into the tub full of water. Horror stricken as his wet tongue slid into her mouth. Realisation sliding in on just what Soul was trying not to do. The warm water may have helped his senses a but because he tore his face away from hers a small mouth of blood slid from his mouth almost like he had bit is own tongue. His body pushed her further into the water and up against the wall. He pressed his head into the crook of her neck.

She could FEEL it the PAIN he was in each moment he fought against whatever has him. Trying to think of what to do she panics. Soul lifts his head and began to bite into her neck leaving large noticable marks. His grip on her arms increasing... the pain increasing. It almost made her want to submit to him... to make his pain go away. He wouldnt feel as bad or beat himself till nothing was left if she let him... right? Her breath hitched as she felt on of his hands reach im her shirt then immediately stop right before her breast.

She had seen this in a werewolf movie once. The lover had turned into a werewolf and forced the love of his life. Marking her... hurting her. Due to it only being a movie (and she really didnt seem THAT forced) it made maka and Soul feel a little hot and bothered... and awkward. But after the full moon he felt so much guilt he shot himself with a silver bullet thinking she hated him. In reality all she wanted was to be with hm and she forgave him but it was already to late. The scenes in that movie flashed in her mind over and over until she made up her mind and after the ordeal she needed to find Stein... asap.

"soul... its ok" she lifter her arm and touched his hair.

"no no no no no its not maka no" his voice was only a whisper. She obviously had to convince him further. She didnt want her Soul to become the werewolf. She knew in the end this was going to happen anyway so since it was she needed to make it seem like it was ok even though she was scared completely shitless.

"soul its really ok" She ran her hands down his chest feeling his whole body shake and tense up. Words werent going to help Soul relax, she needed to take it a step further. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He hissed into her neck pissed off that even in her current situation she was trying to tell her it was ok? No he knew it was NOT ok she was scared... horrified he could feel it each time she tried to resonate with him to figure out what was wrong.

His hand found her breast. She bit her lip to hold back honestly wishing whatever it was that had him would skip the foreplay and just get down to business. She knew where it was going and she knew how it would end.

No this wasnt happening this was not GOING to happen this was not what he wanted. Sure hes a perfectly heathy 19 year old male and dis sometimes think of things he shouldnt about his mister but not this. And he was NOT going to hurt her, destroy her, ruin her. If he was going to fuck Maka Albarn it was going to be on their mother fucking bed and their both going to fucking WANT it. Not in a fucking bathtub full of hot water and him fighting back. NO FUCKING WAY. He had to think of something or he was going to hurt Maka. He looked at the silver faucet and remembered how one time he fell and accidentally knocked himself the hell out.

"this is so not cool" and flipping himself over managed to hit the back of his own damn head on the metal.

Maka screamed as the bath water turned red and Souls head went underneath the water. She was now in a position where she was practically stratdling him. His grip loosed and she jumped out of the tub pulling his head out of the water.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR I TOLD YOU IT WAS OK DUM WEREWOLF COPYCAT!" she pulled his limp body out of the water and onto the bathroom floor. She flew onto her legs and into the kitchen grabbing the phone off the wall punching in professor Steins number.

_Is there something you need Maka or Soul or whoever you are..._

Stiens voce came from the other side

"Soulwasactinfunyandhealmostu mmNOWHESBLEEDINGONTHEFLOOR!" Maka blurted out all at once

_Come again? _

Steins confused voice made Maka realise he probably didnt understand her.

"its Soul theres something wrong I need you to come over.. PLEASE!" her voice was shaky and on the verge of tears.

_Be there soon *****click* _

Maka ran back to the bathroom to find Souls head in the middle of a small puddle of blood. His white hair drenched in the sticky liquid. She dropped to her knees and placed her head on his damp chest trying to make sure she could find a heart beat. She stroked her weapons features trying to keep herself composed. She knew this was not anything life threatening but... wait what about the thing that was tided to his soul... it was gone?

_**Im sorry I failed he fought back at even the simplest of tasks... there is not enough black blood in his body but more... normal humans... normal weapons can't take more.**_

_**Then more is what we need make arrangements to "increase" the amount in his body we need him...**_

_**if you say so my mistress...**_

Soul was placed gently onto his bed with the red sheets gently drapped over him and his black comforter folded down to the end of the bed. A bandage would do no good since his hair was in the way so Stein has Maka sit on the end of the bed and hold a damp towel to his head.

"now Maka you need to tell me EXACTLY what happened " Stein pushed up his glasses and looked down at the meister. She looks up debating on whether she needed to tell him the entire story.

"Soul was trying everything in his power not to..." she held her breath and Stein raised a brow

"... rape me" to makas suprise Stein nodded his head.

"maka Souls black blood, what little bit was left in his body was being toyed with... like a puppet per say. He was most likely under the influence of a witch and she wanted to see how far she could push him without the bond breaking. Soul here somehow managed to break the bond by having enough energy to knock himself out..." Maka looked up surprised at how much he caught on to just by looking at the scene. "he will be ok now but will be beating himself up over this so I would leave him be for a bit" Makas eyebrows shot up.

"NO WAY! What if he turns into the werwolf..." Stein looked at her like she was stupid "nothing nevermind I ment something different"

"that dumb movie I gave Soul?"

"yeah..."

"Maka the chance of Soul _killing _himself are less than 1% so im sure you dont have to worry about that." Steins voice was calm. Soul stirred in his sleep. Moans and wimpers found its way out of his mouth.

"professor will you look more into this... please..." makas voice was hushed and soft.

"It already crossed my mind..."

* * *

**Eh still short but whatev I couldent do it... I WAS going to take it a little farther with the you know what incident but I just couldent imagine Soul doing that so I stopped it there.  
**

**Ik ik three updates in one day I couldent hold it in so THIS time I really do need two reviews before I update and at least one before I even START the next chappy.**

**Really guys I need some reveiws it make me WANT to update reviewless storys usually get droped and I LOVE to write long storys and I feel this one with be a real hit if you just um... review... please pl,ease please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To who ever my guests are thanks ya much :D **

**yes I know ma speeeling is crappeh . but anyway first things first**

**the fanfiction app for android is AMAZING! A much recommend its avatar is a little book there is one for fiction press as well good for online and offline reading**

**and as I promised I will update now that I see two reviews :) **

**im always open for questions suggestions ex... sorry for grammar mistakes took me forever just to get the word tongue right but you wanna hear a secret? 67% of the books in the library are written by authors who are dyslexic or cant spell that's what editors are for :D!**

**there may be citrus in this but I don't know yet :P**

* * *

Chapter three: alcohol

Soul Eater Evens looked at the ceiling trying hard to push the forever pounding pain into the back of his mind. How _uncool _was hitting your head on the bathtub faucet? I mean seriously if he was going to try to be all cool and put himself in harms way to save Maka why couldn't he have access to something less cheesy... like I don't know poisonor **knives**... no he had to hit himself in the head nearly downing himself in the process. Not to mention how STUPID Maka had acted. Trying to act all cool telling him it was OK to take advantage of her. What a dumb ass girl.

_Wow Soul you are the worst you almost raped your own mister. Not cool dude... not cool. _His thoughts echoed throughout his head. He curled up under his black comforter covering his head with his pillow. He felt sick... he felt like he would never be able to trust himself around Maka again. Maka probably hated him anyway he saw her naked and _touched_ her. He hated himself for that so it was only assumed that she hated him just as much for it. His heart sank down into his stomach.

_She is probably asking Lord Death for a new weapon right now. _He pushed the black and red cased pillow harder over his head. A soft angry growl pushed itself out of his throat. She had every right to, he had almost hurt her.

The phone rang outside and Soul pulled the pillow slightly off his head then decided that's what the answering machine was for. The phone continued to ring then finaly Makas voice piped up

**Hey you have reached Maka and Soul leave us a message! **Her voice chimed out of the machine then a long beep was heard.

"DUUUUDEEE SOUL ANSWERR THE PHONE! I KNOW YOUR THERE MAKA SAID YOU WHERE SICK LIAR SO ANSWER YOUR GOD!" Black Stars voice blasted out of the answering machine and into Souls ears. He pushed the pillow back over his head and ignored the boy who had an ego the size of a horse. Souls hand reached under the bed to find the bottle of Sky Vodka that he conned Liz into getting for him one night. He might as well drink it. There was 80% of the fifth left and mabyif he downed as much as he could it would dull the pain.

Putting the bottle to his mouth he continued to take drinks of it until he felt he was going to puke, then wishing he had some sort of orange juice or something. He knew if he had finished off the bottle in under five minitus he would wake up later having trouble remembering what happened during the time lapse. He might as well its not like Maka was going to come home again. He was sure she was already trying to get a new weapon.

Soul felt his head swirl as he reached halfway to his goal. He had never tried to drink most of a fifth of vodka in under five minuets I mean sure he drank with Black Star and Kid and was usually the last one to get stupid but that was over a long drawn out party or drunken basket ball game or something. The bottle became blurry as Soul began to have to resist the urge not to laugh at himself. putting the bottle to his lips again he took a few more large drinks from the blue bottle with silver writing. Eatch drink becoming easier as he slowly lost control of his senses.

Maka looked up at the chalk board scratching down two copies of the notes they where supposed to study. She did not have the heart to wake up Soul this morning. His head was probably killing him. She felt like she should have written him a note but decided he most likely would not have woken up anyway and would just talk to him when she got home that night. The bell rang and most of the kids had shuffled out of the room when Stein looked up at her and motioned for her to come to him.

"hows Soul?" He pushed the rims of his glasses up to get a better look at her.

"he did quite a bit of moaning in his sleep and it took a few hours for his head to stop bleeding but hes ok" She let a small almost fake smile as Stein raised a brow.

"Lord Death has heard of the situation and wanted me to talk to you about a few things" Maka nervously pulled on the hem of her shirt.

"Like what professor?" she honestly half way did not want to know.

"he wanted me to ask you if you wanted a new partner" Makas eyes shot further open at the statement.

"N-NO! IT WASNT SOULS FAULT!" Stein placed a hand over her mouth.

"i thought you would say that it was just a question and your not going to be forced to get a new partner don't worry" the professors hand left her mouth.

"o-oh ok" she looked down to the ground.

"Soul is a nice guy despite always trying to act like nothing affects him, im sure he would never hurt you Maka" Stein put a hand on her shoulder.

"i know and I know and I don't blame him" Maka looked up at her teacher.

"make sure he knows that Maka and here take these" Stein shoved two pill bottles in her hands.

"what are they for?" her fingers the small yellow bottles.

"one is a mild anti depressant and the other is a sleeping pill give him the anti depressant in the morning its going to make it a little hard for him to sleep so give him the sleeping pill at night when he needs it." he patted the girl on the head.

"ok professor I will" she shoved the two bottles Into her bag.

"Soul wont admit it but he is actually really sensitive be easy on him for a few weeks and she should be back to normal but I looked into his family history and a long line of depression runs in the Evens family the pills are just to make him more comfortable so he will really only need to take them for a few months." Stein turned Maka towards the door. She turned around and smiled at the man and began the long walk home.

Soul drunker than Jack Sparrow stumbled out of his bedroom and into the living room. Using the wall for balance as he walked he made his way to the kitchen to see what sort of liquids he could use to calm the harsh burning in his throat. Unfortunately he never made it there... tripping over the book he had dropped in the middle of the floor he crashed onto the ground in a way there was no way the people downstairs didn't hear it. Getting onto all fours he started laughing.

The door to his apartment came open and Maka tiptoed in still thinking her weapon. was asleep not knowing he was fucking drunk as hell and in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"oh haiii Maka" it looked like she almost jumped out of her skin as her eyes shot in the direction of the sound. He used the table to push himself up and tried to walk over to her. Her face drained of color as she backed up and he stopped walking. It looked like she had just kicked a puppy in the face.

"i wash right you do hate me" he backed up and tried to steady himself on a chair as Maka caught onto what was going on.

"Soul are you drunk?" she began to smell a very distinct alcoholic Oder.

"nuuuuuu" Soul blurted out laughing like a school girl. "yur crazshy" she walked up to him and bent down to look him in the eyes. The smell of alcohol hit her in the face like a rock. She leout a yelp as Soul bear hugged the girl and pulled her into his lap. "hahaha I goh yu" he nuzzled his face into the crook of her nech laughing. This wasn't the first time she had to deal with Soul when he was drunk so honestly she was a lot less nervous than her first few thoughts that went through her mind when he first started walking to her. She knew that she had to be nice to him or he would wine like a little boy and he would take everything extremely personal.

"Soul you dork" she patted him on the head taking extra care not to hit the swollen area.

"pfshhhh im noh a dork im ah coohl dude" he pulled her in a little closer. "wehll noh ahny moar now im ahn ass" his smile faded. She knew exactly what he was talking about so Stein was right soul was going to beat himself up over it.

"your still cool Soul I promise" she lovingly ran her hand through her drunken weapons hair. In honesty she liked it when he came home drunk. That meant he would pay attention to her instead of just go to his room and not come out like he usually did. Since he usually remembered little to nothing she as well could do or say almost anything she wanted that he would normally not let her do... like play with his hair for example.

"yor jush tryin to be nice" he put his head on her chest.

"no im not Soul I think your cool still and I forgive you" she felt him shift under her.

"then proof it" he looked up at her

"how" she looked at him puzzled.

"... kiss me" she froze at his request not knowing what to do and after a few hundred seconds sold looked down at the floor. His grip on her released slightly. "see I tohld yuu so" souls grip on her released completely and his hands dropped to the side of the chair. He was giving her the option to get out of his lap. Frustrated Maka grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him up to look at her. She hesitated then crashed her lips onto his.

Shock flooded the boys face he hadn't actually expected her to fulfill his request. His arms pulled back around her and pulled the small girl in closer. She could feel his tongue enter her mouth. She grimaced and pulled away from him.

"Soul you taste like booze" he opened his mouth in protest only to have her lean in again and hook her mouth back on to his. She gently nibbled on his bottom lip. She was almost a tad bit excited. She had wanted to kiss Soul for years. Drunk or not he was still Soul and honestly Soul was just a goofy drunk and was pretty skilled at controlling himself. It was Maka that wished he has sometimes lost that control and did things like kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck closing all of the small gaps between them. She shifted her body weight until she was no longer just sitting in his lap she was straddling him.

"mahka what are you doohing" he pulled away gently placing his hands on her hips.

"you wont remember tomorrow so just hush and enjoy it" Maka honestly herself did not know what exactly she was doing. She pushed him back against the chair and played with the top button of his shirt slowly peeling the fabric away. She had the look of satisfaction when she had completely removed his shirt.

Soul pulled her head back down to meet his lips as one of his hands slipped under her shirt and up her back. He let out a low growl as she ran one of her fingers down the sensitive scar on his chest stopping just before she reached the lining of his black jeans. She could feel something in his pants begin to harden and press against the inside of her leg.

WHAT WAS SHE DOING! she questioned her motives. Sure she was curios and the incident from last night made her even more so. Sure she had once or twice found herself watching the videos she found under Souls bed with horrified curiosity and sure she had once or twice found herself laying in bed playing with the waistline of her panties wanting to know exactly what was so _**good **_about the sinful act she had stumbled upon. But was she really going to do something like that with Soul _just _because she wanted to know? _Just _because there was a chance she wouldn't remember it the next day?

Her hand found the cold metal of his belt as she debated whether she wanted to stop or wanted to pull the object off. She knew at any point in time Soul would let her stop and not be offended by it. Unfortunately something kept tugging at her to go on.

"Professor did you remember to warn Maka about the fact that what happened to Soul may rebound and happen to her in a smaller way?" Maria looked at the man.

"oh no I suppose I forgot ah well shes a smart girl im sure she knows"...

Maka pulled at souls belt ask she nibbled on his neck.

"mahka heeyy woaah your juhmpin the gun alihttle" Souls nervous wiggle made her laugh a little. Soul had come to the drunken conclusion that Maka was a **closet pervert. **She squeaked as he picked her up her legs still firmly planted around his waist. He half walked half stumbled into the closest bedroom he could find and slammed her down onto the bed. Hovering over her there lips locked in a never ending battle for dominance of the other. She was crazy if she thought he was just going to let her take charge and have her way with him. He pulled the fabric of her shirt up over her beast revealing her bra. She pulled the belt out of the loops of his pants and tossed it onto the floor.

"sit up fer a sekont" it was still really hard to understand his slurred words but she figured it out and pulled herself up. He pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. He then reached around her back and fumbled with the strap that was still holding the fabric to her body. After several minutes of no progress he leaned back with a blush and let her undo it. Her bra fell into her lap and he could now clear as day see her not as small (still small tho) anymore breasts. She tugged at his pants. The action of pulling his jeans off would prove to be to awkward of a task for her to attempt alone.

She laughed as the drunk teen wrestled his pants off with some frustration added into the mix leaving him only in his boxers. He pointed at her pants as well.

"be fair" she blushed as she looked down at her faded jeans. She began to unbutton them when Souls hand stopped her.

"i want tu make sur your ohkay with this" scarlet met emerald as her eyes locked onto his. Was she ok with this? She honestly wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling. She didn't know why but she felt as if this was another step into her bond with him. I mean she knew a few of the other meisters had already... well you know with their weapons. And she felt things... things she didn't understand towards Soul. She nodded her head and slipped the fabric off and let it drop to her knees. He bent over kissing her gently. A new feeling of passion entered the mix of lust and alcohol. His hand slowly ran up her leg until it bet the pink pokadot panties. He slipped his hand into the fabric slowly as if giving her ample chances to ask him to stop. Her breath hitched as a large warm finger found its way to her clit.

Her moans where like crack cocaine to him. He wanted more. he wanted to push her and see how far he could go. He shuttered under his touch as her hands pulled the most sensitive part of his body out of his boxers. He pulled her panties off and pulled her legs apart looking into her eyes asking for permission. She nodded her head. He grabbed her hips and she let out a moan as she felt the tip touch her entrance. He began to slide himself into her wet core. She winced and he stopped realising what just happened. Maka was a _virgin. _She bucked her hips telling him she was alright and pleading him to continue. He pushed further into her growling with pleasure. He tangled his fingers into her hair as he found a slow steady rhythm (honestly if he went to fast he would fall over on her) her moans and pleads made him pick up the pace plunging deeper.

Her hips began to move in time with his meeting up with every thrust until finally she couldn't take it anymore. Her back arched as her warm walls clenched onto him. Feeling her orgasm made him get close to his own and with a few more thrusts he let his warm seed inside of her.

Collapsing into her chest and completely out of energy soul drifted off to sleep as Maka ran her hands through his sweat soaked hair.

* * *

**My god that was a BORING lemon …. I do apologies sincerely at the lack of ommph to that lemon but I needed to get the first one out of the way. Gah but review tell me what you think if my review count reaches 6 I will update THAT DAY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleeeehhhhhh but anyway the real plot will begin to arise in this chappy :3 remember to review the more reviews I get the more chappys you get... the longer the chappys get, and the better it will be reviews and comments are my muse man don't let meh down.**

**Sorry again for the bore fest lemon in the last chap trust me there are more MUTCH better ones to come that will fer sure make you feel all hot and botherd. Tee hee hee**

* * *

Chapter four: Well Crap

Soul

Had

The

BEST

Dream

EVERRRR!

He woke up that morning tightly wrapped around his pillow... wait what? Naked? The fuck? He shot out of his bed a black pillow not so well placed on his private parts. That... _WAS _a dream...right? He shuffled to his dresser and almost fell into it.

"ah fucking son of a..." he held his hear and cursed. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of the drawer and put them on. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open. His suspensions where correct it was indeed Saturday... wait Saturday there's no school. He pushed himself out his bedroom door and into the living room. Maka wasn't in there. He then ran to her room and that to was empty... Souls heart sank.

"i guess she really never came home... im that big of a monster..." who knows maybe he woke up naked because she came home and he tried to for himself on to her again... he slid down the wall into a sitting position on the ground. She hated him he knew it.

"SOOOUUUULLL" Blair pounced into his lap in her cat form.

"not now Blair..." his voice was hushed.

"but but... Maka gave me specific instructions that I had to stay here until Soul woke up and give him his medicine" she pawed at his face. Soul looked at her.

"Maka was here?" it felt like I boulder just fell off his chest. "wait what medicine?" Blair pushed the medicine bottle into his face with her paws.

"taaakkkeee ittt!" he picked up the bottle and read the labels.

"anti depressant? dude im dot depre..." maybe Soul really did need it...

"my god Soul your apartment smells like sex" and there blair went again on the smell in the apartment because she could always smell everyth... wait...WHAT!

"YOU DID WHAT! WITH WHO!" Liz looked like she was about to give birth to a cow.

"yaaay! Maka and Soul sittin in a tree F.U.C.K.I.N.G!" patty jumped up and down on the table as kid started to have a heart attack.

"Maka dear lord death fix your hair its UNEVEN!" Maka had not even thought about the fact she even LOOKED like she had just had sex.

"i had to get it off my chest and I didn't know who else to talk to that wouldn't blab..." Maka looked down at her shoes. Kid shuffled up to the back of her hair and began to furiously rip out her pigtails.

"OH KID STOP IT!" Liz tried her best to shoo the maniac but never managed. Maka shrugged and just let the boy fix her hair. At least he would make it look nice and even.

"well um... how was it?" Maka blushed and began to play with the hem of her shirt.

"it wasn't as bad all they say your first time is... I mean should was completely drunk and I had no friggin idea why I pushed it so far anyway buuut... it was ummm... Nice I guess" Makas face flushed pink.

"_just _nice?" one of her eyebrows went up. "well I know how soul gets when hes drunk so im sure it was most likely quite an effort for him to even pull off" she laughed remembering how completely dumb he is when alcohol was involved.

"well it was a little MORE then nice but it would have been better if I knew that it would happen even if he wasn't drunk..." she frowned. He had a one night stand with soul...

"Maka im sure you may be wrong about that but..."

" perfectly symmetrical!" Kid felt better now that he had successfully fixed Makas pig tails. Liz rolled her eyes.

"well anyway you kiddos used protection right?" Maka got a funny look on her face.

"define _protection" _Liz went pale.

"like condoms and birth control... oh Maka please don't tell me you didn't use protection..." Makas body went stiff.

"no... we didn't" she shuffled in the chair nervously.

"oh holy shit Maka you might be in big trouble... he pulled out right?" paka now looked white as a sheet.

"no..." patty started jumping up and down laughing. Even kid looked at Maka with a grimm look.

"Maka might have a baby tee hee" patty jumped up and down on the table.

"thats not funny patty this is serious now get down" Kid held out his arms to try and coax the wild girl off the table.

"... patty is right Maka you may be in a load of shit we need to go to Maria's and see if she has something that may be able to help..."

Soul looked at his apartment more closely. NOTHING was where it should be. It looked like a tornado hit it. And Makas cloths where all over the floor in _his _bedroom. Why would _her _cloths be in _his _bedroom.

"umm Soul come to think of if Maka looked a little ditzy this morning" Blair got an evil smile on her face. "te hee hee where you a naughty boy?" Soul went pale and steadied himself on a chair.

"No Blair I don't think that's it... I think I may have tried to hurt her again but actually did it this time..." Soul felt sick. Even after the first indecent Maka came home but now there was no way.

"she didn't look very hurt to me" she looked at him confused. "but anyway..." Blair pulled a boy of condoms out of the junk drawer. (why the junk drawer?") and shook it. "you kiddies used one of these right?" Yup soul was gonna puke.

Liz and Maka knocked on professor Stein and Maria's door. As they had hoped the woman with the eye patch opened the door.

"oh hi you two" she smiled at them warmly. She looked a little confused when she got frightened looks in return.

"Soul and Maka had sex... no protection and he didn't pull out" Liz rubbed her temples and Maka looked down. The woman's smile dropped.

"oh... umm hold on come in." the two walked into the zigzag stitched house an d watched as she went through a small drawer puling out a box of pills. She filled a glass of water then walked over to Maka.

"this is a morning after pill but it may not do you any good Maka..." she frowned and handed the girl the pill and the water. She took it and looked at it. "next time Maka you really should think about investing in some birth control or some condoms. As of right now there is a 50/50 chance that you may be pregnant." Maka looked like she was about to faint.

"there wont be a next time don't worry" she frowned. The more she thought about it the worse she felt.

"well take this to... use it if you find your late ok" the woman pulled a small box out of the drawer as well. "its a pregnancy test... if anything comes up be sure to come talk to me ok" she took the box then looked at Liz.

"thanks Maria" then Liz and Maka walked out the door.

**Ah soooo sorry for the late update D: I had my own little experiment with eh hemm alcohol so I couldn't update yesterday but I got right on it. Im probably going to update again to night so im going to warn you in advance whatever chappy I stop on tonight if I get 12 reviews then I will update that day (no lies lol) **

**ask me questions I answer them lol**

**give me suggestions... I tend to use them XDD**

**or be boring gah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i fixed some things in this chap it was like crzy spelling issues This chappy may be short like really short o.o'' but I have to be up by 5 am for work.**

* * *

Chapter five: Blood

the large woman sat on her thrown made of childrens bones. They where prettier than the bones of adults. Smaller, rounder, whiter yes this woman had killed hundreds of small children and teens alike. They where stupid and called to her. Looking in the mirrors and calling her name just to see if she was real. There where many things they used to call her.

I believe in Mary worth

Mary wothington

Mary wales

show me my future Mary white

Mary jane

Mary of hell

or her favorite

bloody Mary,

her kingdom made of mirrors. To her a mirror was not a mirror it was a way out... or a way in. her hair black as night with the red stains of blood all through it. Around her neck the scar from a rope that once had her lifeless human body suspended from a tree. Her white dress covered in the blood of the town that destroyed her humanity and turned her into what she was.

A WITCH

Mary worth who was once a human girl fell victem to the witch trials that once went through the land. Before lord death himself found a way to tell if someone was indeed a witch they would hang, burn, or down innocent human girls at the drop of a hat. She had always loved children seeing there smiles and watching them run. Even now she loved them... but now she loved the white gleam of there untainted unstained bones. They would stand in the mirror and call to her. So she would prove she was real and claw out their eyes and use their bones. She even had the once very much alive hand of a young boy now that pale beautiful white weaved into her hair. Like a feather.

She got on her feet the reflective room making her gleam. The entire room was just a gigantic mirror. The furniture was made of glass and bones. So many possibility and so many souls for her to eat but first there was one soul in particular she had to have.

Soul Eater

She picked up the only dark colored object in the room. It was a large syringe full of a dark black liquid... with the needle the size of the palm of her hand. She touched one of the walls of glass and it rippled like a pool of water. Then pulled a peace of paper out of the red stained pocket of her dress. She placed it onto the mirror and it fell through to a coffee table on the other side. The castle was not the refection in the mirror. The room looked like a girls room. A neatly made bed and books everywhere. The paper gently hit the coffee table not making a sound.

_Do you believe in Mary worth?_

_A goddess born onto this earth_

_she can see the future cant you tell_

_a fortune made_

_or a lovers spell_

_call her name into the glass_

_say the question you want to ask_

_say her name three times again_

_turn the lights off_

_then begin to spin_

_she knows all I promise you that_

_from love to want to talking to your cat_

_Do you believe in Mary worth_

_a goddess born onto the earth_

_must I repeat myself again_

_when all you need is to let her in._

_Love your mom- Ps Maka this REALLY works try is with soul!_

The witch smiled. There was no way a girl in love would pass this up.

* * *

**Like I said short short short but I wanted to introduce the witch in this story :D **

**12 reviews and I update the day it happens... if not ill update whenever more reviews than 12 and you got yourself an ass long chapter reviews make me want to write more lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**I must really suck the veiws on this thing suck :/ then again its only 5 days old o.o'' well idk is 530 veiws and 165 visitor bad for a 5 day old story O.o? someone please answer that question kuz its killin me no joke**

**I like to update a lot XD have nothin but time even though im the master of cheezyness so if something or parts of the story sound bad or cheezy plz plz tellz meh so I can fix them**

**don't worry this story will soon pick up off the ground its supposed to be a LONG one so bear with me as I set the stage.**

**Be sure to review if it stinks tell me, if ya like it tell me, if you just want to say hai then say hi XD.**

**Using Crona as a girl honestly I think the author of Soul Eater laughs at our fights about crona being male or female... I would XD ppl get so srs about that crap.**

**Blah blah blah yada yada... yeah shutting up now.**

* * *

**Chapter six: pizza rolls**

Soul sat himself down on the couch. He turned on the t.v but couldn't actually focus on it. Maybe Blair was wrong. Perhaps he was just freaking out because he could have sworn the incident with Maka was a dream. I mean she was the one who was mostly in charge and that really sounded like something Maka would never do. Then again it may have been him and he just THOUGHT that Maka was in charge and he may have just attacked her then drempt he didn't. There was always the case of nothing happened Blair was insane and Soul was trippin out over nothing. He turned as he heard the apartment door open. Kid poked his head into the apartment.

"hey Maka wanted me to tell you that she would be back later she had to... umm... go to the doctor" Soul nearly swallowed his own tongue.

"why the doctor... was she hurt?" he shuffled uncomfortably on the sofa. Kid looked around like he was trying to find something to say.

"oh no um she had a head ache that's why she left this morning something about... I don't know something" it was a good thing Soul never really caught on to anything because kid SUCKED at lying. Souls shoulders dropped some of the tension left the room.

"oh ok thats fine I guess" Kid walked in and closed the door behind him. He had been sent on a mission to keep the white haired teen distracted.

"wanna play MW3 or somethin?" He held out five video game cases that he had brought to help himself out since he knew getting Soul to talk about symmetry was a no go. He had also not brought the game that Liz got him for his birthday that you had to find the difference between two symmetrical pictures. Soul would hate that as well.

"umm yeah sure I guess" Soul got up to re attach the cords to his play station 3 to the tv. Kid took extra care to make sure he didn't sit on the black cat with the witches hat that was sleeping on the end of the couch. He held out the games to soul.

"so whats the special occasion your almost never at my house" soul took the cases.

"im bored as shit dude, Liz and patty went somewhere and my dad is boring." lie total lie. Soul shrugged then picked the game that looked the most interesting.

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Crona all decided they would take a trip to the bath house wile Kid distracted Soul. Crona was still slightly oblivious to the situation. They decided she wouldn't know how to handle it.

The four friends sat in the water. Maka flicked at the water and Tsubaki slid closer to her.

"it will be ok Maka I promise I think this will all blow over so stop getting so down ok... you may be the only one who knows this but me and Black Star sorta pulled off the same thing like a year ago and everything was ok" she looked at Maka with a warm smile. Maka looked at her friend in shock.

"wait you _did it_ with Black Star?" Tsubaki nodded.

"pshhh me and Kid had a threesome with patty mine takes the cake" Makas eyes grew to the size of marbles.

"what!?" Liz shrugged and Crona slid into the water until it was just below her nose.

"...virgin" she blushed. Maka patted her on the back.

"i would be scared if you managed to do Ragnarok..." the rest nodded. For one hes part of her body and two they where pretty sure he was not human.

"Besides im sure even if... you know then Soul wont be all like I never want to talk to you again or anything he cares about you Maka" Tsubaki hugged her friend completely ignoring the fact that they where both naked. Maka looked down at the water.

"yeah he cares about me as a friend... that's all" Tsubaki smiled to her surprise.

"if you say so Maka but this is coming from me a person who would do just about anything for a friend I I would never do half the things or say half the things Soul has said and done if I just thought of the person as a friend" she poured some shampoo into Makas hair and began to gently massage her blond hair. "i think you should test it... just small things you know like ummm... like when your watching tv cuddle with him and see if he moves away or sneak in his bed ya know small cute stuff... hold your breath" she pushed Maka into the water to rinse the shampoo.

"but what if he gets mad..." Maka wiped the water out of her eyes.

"i can almost guarantee he wont get mad" she put shampoo in her own hand and began to scrub her own hair. "he tells Black Star things lets just say that" Maka looked at her friend funny.

"like what?" Tsubaki laughed.

"thats a secret silly you just need to find out for yourself in your own way" she ducked under the water to get the shampoo out of her hair.

Soul put the controller down onto the floor. He had pretty much kicked the shit out of kid in four of the five games he brought.

"you suck dude" he laughed as kid shrugged.

"you expect me to have time to play anything with Patty around?" Soul laughed.

"yeah how do you handle her man" Kid shook his head.

"Liz does it she wont listen to me unless I yell at her and I really don't like to yell at ether one of them so I just let Liz do it" He leaned back on the couch.

"how do you handle Maka with all these books everywhere?" Souls face dropped.

_Oh shit Kid good going touchy subject..._

He cursed at himself. "Ya know don't feel to bad she wouldn't shut up about coming back and making sure you got the freaky meds Stein gave her." He said as if it was no big deal.

"oh umm yeah he gave me a damn anti depressant as if he thought I was going to kill myself or something it was so not cool" He pulled the bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Kid.

"wow its a freaking strong one to, don't pick up any knives they might commit you" the to boys burst out laughing.

"yeah so not fucking cool" Kid chucked the bottle at the boy.

"dont flush them sometimes pills get stuck to the bottom and don't actually go down trust me I know" Kid laughed again.

"hey you want something to eat I have a bunch of frozen pizza rolls" Soul got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"sure I guess" Kid felt like he had successfully kept Soul occupied. He pulled the bag out of the frezzer and poured some onto a plate.

Maka got out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She had decided she was going to try Tsubakis method. She just prayed to Death that he did not remember last nights endeavor. She looked back and all three girls where giving her the thumbs up sighn. She sighed got dressed and began the trek home.

As she made her way to her apartment door she could smell the pizza rolls that she had bought Soul a week ago. She guessed Kid actually did a good job at keeping him company since if soul was eating that meant he was just fine.

Maka held her breath and walked through the door.

* * *

**Another short chappy but I was depressed that u guys havent reviewed even once since my last update :( review count still stands at 6 can we make it to 12?**

**Do i smell some lime coming up? O.o **


	8. Chapter 8

**ok so i may be ****using**** my cell phone to give you guys a new chap but hey at least i know it works now**

**u ppl are no fun b****ecause**** i only got one new review**

**and hey if i write using my phone that means my texting skills will go through the roof but downside will be the fact that there might be a few more errors because i hate to break it to you this is a lot harder but i love you guys so i will keep going.**

* * *

chapter six: mirror mirror

Maka walked into her apartment to find Soul cooking pizza rolls and Kid slumped over the couch. Soul stopped dead and looked at her. A blush went across her face

"hey Soul..." he didn't say anything and just looked back down at his pizza rolls. maby he did remember he just did not want anything to do with her anymore. Feeling the tension kid decided it would be best if he left.

"well im going to go i just remembered i forgot to fold the toilet paper in my bathroom" the two ignored him so he decided not to say anything else and walked out the door. They looked at each other him thinking he hurt her and her thinking he hated him. She decided before she decided he hated her she would try something.

"so me and Tsubaki went to the store and looked at all kinds of cute stuff then i looked at this key chain and it reminded me of you" she smiled. "and it made me miss you so i came back home" she looked down at her feet if Tsubaki was right he would say something if not he would just look at her and ignore her like he usually does.

"you missed me?" he looked at her with shock on his face. He smiled a little bit relive showed on his face. If he had hurt her then there was no way she would be telling him that she missed him.

"yeah of course i did why wouldn't i were partners remember" she walked over to him and snatched a pizza roll with a smile.

"oh yeah i guess we have i don't know i just thought maybe you hated me since ya know what happened." she choked.

"why would that make me hate you that was my fault i'm the one who pushed you you where drunk" Soul also choked on his pizza roll.

"wait what i thought_ that_ was a dream i was talking about two days ago ... wait so we really DID do something..." Maka stopped mid way from eating a pizza roll. She knew she had just said something she wasn't supposed to. She backed up a little. She didn't know what to do. That's it he was mad, he was really really mad. She had no idea that he didn't even know. She backed up further. "your pissed at me aren't you... I... i'm sorry" Soul grabbed her arm as she tried to escape.

"wait what... um ...no i'm not it just... I don't know...ummm" Soul ran his fingers through his hair frustrated trying to process the new information. She he _had _indeed done something with Maka he had _not _hurt her and Maka thought he was mad because she pushed it. "i don't... know just... it would have been nice if I wasn't so damn drunk..." He let go of her arm and covered his face with his hand a little a light pink blush just barely showing on his cheeks. "well this is awkward..."

_wait did he just say it would have been better if he wasn't drunk?_

Maka felt a small butterfly like feeling in the pit of her stomach, or maybe it was just a feeling of victory since now she got soul to admit he would have had sex with her even if he was not highly intoxicated. She scooted back over towards him. The butterfly feeling growing with every step. She stopped when she was only millimeters away from him. He looked down at her and sighed. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through one of her pigtails. She inched a little bit closer until their bodies where slightly touching. She leaned into his shoulder as one of his arms wrapped around hers. She nuzzled her face into him. All the tension from earlier had left the room.

"I'm sorry I scared you Maka" she wrapped her arms around his waist pushing herself into him further.

"are you still going on like that I said it was ok" He pulled his arms around her and buried his nose into her hair pulling her in closer. He gently kissed her forehead and pulled away.

"i have to got take a shower" She blushed and nodded turning back to face the sink to hide her red face. She was really happy. This hole time she thought that Soul would never think of her as anything other than a friend. She walked into her room and looked into the mirror. Her face was a deep crimson. She placed her hand on the table. She looked down when she felt her hand hit some sort of papper. A note from her mom? She read the instructions and raised a brow. She had remembered that game. It was a branch off of the game bloody Mary but she was always to scared to play it when she was a kid.

_This must have fell out of moms last post card … wouldn't hurt to try it would it? _

She recited the poem into the mirror and waited... nothing. She laughed at herself. She couldn't believe she had actually tried something so childish then froze as she saw her mirror ripple like water. Now it looked like she was looking into the bathroom. She could see Soul turning on the water then reaching to pull his black shirt off. She leaned closer as a woman began to show in the mirror pointing at Soul. The woman smiled. She pulled a black syringe out of a pocket in her blood stained white dress. Makas heart started to race as she walked towards the oblivious Soul and pointed the needle at his neck. Maka watched in horror as she shoved the needle into souls neck and he dropped to the floor...

* * *

**plot bunnies went hop hop hop DIE . sorry short again I seem to be on a roll with short chapters and I wanted the end of that story to be long and drawn out but my plot bunnies dies sooooz oops... review the count still stands at 12 but yeah... at least I got two new ones since I began this thing.**


	9. HELD HOSTAGE!

**THIS STORY IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE TILL I SEE 13 REVIEWS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	10. Chapter 10

**BLECK! I hate putting a story under siege but sometimes I get impatient with reviews o.o''**

**OMG :D THAT TOOK LIKE ONE HOUR TO GET THE REVIEWS! unfortunatly I had to work and could not update till now but since you all where so good ill reward you with an extra long chappy.**

**this chappy is going to be a little longer and more detailed the plot bunnies started thumpin again aaannnd I'm using a lap top instead of a cell phone (for all you who are reading this off a cell phone and do NOT have a laptop and did not already know it was possible to write a story and post it on your smart phone ask me)**

* * *

Chapter eight: Blood

Maka flew out of her bedroom and almost ran into the bathroom door.

"SOUL OPEN THE DOOR!" she pounded the door with her fist. The door opened and a confused shirtless Soul was seen in the doorway.

"what is it..." one of his eyebrows raised. She looked him over but he was to tall for her to see his neck closely enough.

"get on your knees" Soul looked at her like she was crazy. "Soul just do it" he slowly got down on his knees as he questioned her sanity. She reached over and pulled his hair away from his shoulder. A small black bruise in the shape of a child's skull the size of her thumb was present.

"Soul do you have a tattoo?" He shook his head.

"no why" she shoved her finger hard into his neck.

"well you do now..." he covered the spot on his neck and got back onto his feet. He walked to the mirror and inspected the spot.

"well what the fuck is that" he scrubbed at it thinking it was maybe dirt or something. When it didn't come off he got a wash cloth out of the drawer put soap on it then got it wet. He then proceeded to try and wash the spot off his neck.

"god dammit Black Star this is the kind of shit hes been pulling ever since he got that damn tattoo gun i'm lucky its not a star with his fucking name like he did to Kids ass not cool" He turned back around.

"no Soul I think its a bruise" he rubbed the area.

"no I really don't think it is" He made a hand motion almost looking like he was trying to flick the mark off. "god dammit black start how many times do we have to tell you this shit don't come off"

"no Soul you don't under..." He covered her mouth with his hand and laughed. She grabbed it and held it in her hand frustrated. "Soul _please _just trust me" she looked into his eyes pleading. He sighed and patted her on the head with a gentle smile.

"ok how bout this if it starts to hurt or anything ill tell you k?" He messed with her hair as her arms dropped to her sides in defete. Even if she tried to tell him some weired dead chick shoved a needle in his neck in the mirror he wouldn't belive her.

"promise?" she looked up at him. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"yeah I promise... can I take my shower now?" She backed out of the door and he closed it. It may have been her imagination but she felt like something was about to go terrably wrong. She walked into her room and studdied the piece of paper. It was all printed exept for her moms siganture. Wait... that wasn't her moms hand writing. Maka set the paper back down and went to her laptop.

_What would you like to search_

Mary Worth

_334,000,000 reasults found_

all Maka found was comic books and pages about someone named Mary Worth

_common searches for Mary Worth_

_Mary Worth bloody Mary_

_Mary worth Legand_

_Mary Worth urban legand_

_Mary Worth pictures_

she clicked on the one that said Mary Worth legand.

_About 28,100,000 results (0.30 seconds) _

_Bloody ____Mary__ - The Urban ____Legend__!_

_ .com › __News & Issues__ › __Urban Legends__ › __Horrors!__Cached__ - __Similar_

_You +1'd this publicly. __Undo_

_Bloody Mary: ____Legend__ has it that if you stand in front of a mirror in a darkened room __**...**__ Also known as "____Mary Worth__," "I Believe in ____Mary Worth__," "Mary Worthington," __**...**_

_Bloody Mary, ____Mary Worth__ - Castle of _

_ bloody__**mary**__.html__Cached__ - __Similar_

_You +1'd this publicly. __Undo_

_There was no person involved in these trials by the name of ____Mary Worth__. Other surrounding additions to the "Bloody Mary" game are derived from the ____legend__ of __**...**_

___Legend__ of Bloody Mary, ____Mary Worth__ and the Bell Witch - Yahoo __**...**_

_**legend**__-bloody-__**mary**__-__**mary**__-__**worth**__-bell-witch-2508...__Cached_

_You +1'd this publicly. __Undo_

_Jan 15, 2009 – It appears that the Bloody ____Mary Legend__ is your campfire scary story or your __classic Halloween story. Bloody ____Mary__ is a ghost, witch or evil entity __**...**_

_Bloody ____Mary__ (folklore) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

_ wiki/Bloody___**Mary**___(folklore)__Cached__ - __Similar_

_You +1'd this publicly. __Undo_

_Bloody ____Mary__ (in folklore), is a ____legendary__ ghost or spirit conjured to reveal the future. She is said to appear in a mirror when her name is called multiple times._

_Ritual__ - __Results__ - __In popular culture__ - __See also_

Maka nearly had a heart attack. She clicked on the third one.

_This particular Bloody Mary legend is believed to have originated from a widow who had killed her children or was wrongfully accused of killing her children. Other variations have that her children were stolen from her whereby she eventually went insane._

_The popular parlor game played by young girls summons the ghost. Often the girls claim to have killed Bloody Mary's son, or her baby. The summoner might also chant, " I believe in Mary Worth."_

_Still another legend claims that Mary Worth was a witch who lived over a century ago and was executed for practicing the black arts._

_There is a similar game called The Bell Witch, which was said to have originated from the Adams Tennessee family called the Bells. The popular movie the Bell Witch Project was fashioned from this witch legend. According to folklore, the first haunting occurred in 1817 and was said to be the result some kind of mixed genus animal with a head of a rabbit and the body of a dog that was shot but disappeared. Afterwards there were weird noises and sounds haunting the family and one of the daughters, Betsy Bell, claimed to be assaulted by an invisible entity._

_Later on, John Bell Sr. died of seizures. They found a strange liquid by his body. The liquid was fed to the cat (it is not determined why) who also died immediately afterwards. The rest of the liquid was thrown in the fireplace and the Bell Witch could be heard laughing and taunting the minister presiding over the funeral. Legend has it that the Bell Witch retuned to the Bell family home in 1935 and haunts the house to this very day._

_Bloody Mary, or the Bell Witch? Who was the ghost summoned in the Bloody Mary game? Was Bloody Mary really a witch burned at the stake as some legends foretell, if so she could be the same Bell Witch - or not? There is some speculation that the name Mary Worth was a name of one of the women burned at the stakes or hung during the Salem Witch Trials._

_As the legend of Bloody Mary trickled down through time, the mirror image added the Halloween style touch, along with the candles and divination rituals typical witchcraft myth and folklore. During Victorian Times, mirrors were believed to be the gateway to the other side._

She slammed the laptop shut and ran to the phone dialing Steins number.

_Maka its late what do you want..._

"professor do you think bloody Mary is real?"

_Maka what are you going on about that's just a story._

"but professor I found this weird note on my dresser and it said to say the name Mary Worth three times and spin around and ah god dammit let me just read it to you

Do you believe in Mary worth?

A goddess born onto this earth

she can see the future cant you tell

a fortune made

or a lovers spell

call her name into the glass

say the question you want to ask

say her name three times again

turn the lights off

then begin to spin

she knows all I promise you that

from love to want to talking to your cat

Do you believe in Mary worth

a goddess born onto the earth

must I repeat myself again

when all you need is to let her in.

I thought it was from my mom but its not her handwriting but it says love mom try this with soul and when I did the mirror did something funky and I saw this dead chick shove a needle full of black liquid into souls neck and pass out but I went to go find him and hes fine but he now has a weird black skull in the same place I saw the lady put the needle." she took the time to catch her breath

_Maka... you may have congered the soul of a witch..._

but how is that I thought meisters feed the should of witches to their weapons or other witches eat their souls...

_during the Salem witch trials they would hang or burn innocent girls thinking they where witches and years later their souls would manifest into real witches, unfortunately these girls cant travel by normal means. They need help like through water or electricity._

"Mirrors?"

_Many people believe that mirrors are gateways to the other side. They also believe that mirrors can steal your soul but that's just because women are sitting there poking at their face all damn day._

"and what about the skull on Souls neck?"

_what did he say about it_

"he said he thinks Black Star did it"

_well Black Star did tattoo Kids left ass cheek with a star and his name_

"this is a skull tho and it doesn't look like a tattoo it looks like a bruise besides if it was Black Star his name would be all homo like on Souls neck"

_just keep an eye on him Maka and tell me if anything happens. You may have in fact got a witch._

"ok I will professor"

_good night Maka_

she hung up the phone. She wanted to know how that note got onto her dresser in the first place. She walked over to the bathroom door and lightly knocked on it.

"Soul are you ok?" she waited for a response

"no I need some tissues"

"why?" it was an odd request.

"my nose just randomly started bleeding" she opened the door to find Soul only in a towel leaning over the sink trying to hold his nose. There was a surprisingly large amount of blood in the sink and it was... dark..._way to dark. _She walked over to to him and motioned for him to sit on the toilet. She took her and used his chin to tilt his head back. She grabbed some toilet paper and held it to his bleeding nose the entire time keeping her eyes firmly glued to the mark on his neck.

"oh yeah Makas shoving toilet paper up my nose totally how I wanted my day to end why does a cool guy like me have to be so uncool lately" he pulled her into his lap. She kept her hand and the toilet paper in place.

"you have no pants on" she blushed she had seen him in a towel almost a hundred times but never sat in his lap when that's all he had.

"so i'm pretty sure you've seen my dick unfortunately for me I really don't remember what your tiny tits look like soo"

"Maka CHOP!" she chopped his head with her hand but not hard enough to make his head move... just enough to get him to stop talking about such embarrassing things... and how small her fucking tits are.

"owwww god fucking damn Maka I was joking." he used his free hand to rub the brand knew not on his head. He started to feel dizzy. Maka noticed that it looked like it was getting harder and harder for him to sit up right.

"Soul whats wrong I didn't hit you that hard" he grabbed his neck.

"my neck burns" he pulled it back to find his hand was covered in dark red almost pitch black blood. Maka pulled the tissue away from his face to find the blood from his nose was darker as well. He closed his eyes swaying side to side and grabbed the oozing mark again the blood from it began to drip down his back.

":i have to call Stein back" she shot up and began to run towards the kitchen. Soul tried to stand up put as he did he threw up a large pool of black blood the collapsed.

* * *

**Uggg i'm sooo tired have to work early in the morning so I have to end the chap sooner than I wated but its still twice as long as normal. **

**Here is the url for the bloody Mary info since its not mine I just wanted it to be a real google search since Maka was using a comp **

** voices. yahoo legend-bloody-mary-mary-worth-bell-witch-2508430 .hmtl**

**just take the spaces out**

**the reiview count now stands at 28 if I cant get 28 reviews by the next few chappys the story will be held hostage again so review now inted of hostage later lol **

**night night hope you enjoy on my day off whatever chapter that may fall on I will make it extra long I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MOTHER OF HELL 30 REVIEWS O.O! REWARDS AND COOKIES GALORE!**

**It seems I cant sleep for more than a few hours and its really ticking me off**

**as for my reviews nice to know i'm fucking hilarious thank you thank you *bows* oh my shoes are untied eh fuck it **

**also you like my authors notes do ya well lol i'm just a glorified smart ass**

**and as for plot yes I have almost nine chappys and have only slightly caressed the plot XD!**

**anyway have to be at work soon but I might as well start this chappy not much for me to say today.**

**9 chapters and I still haven't gotten into the main plot quite yet... ah yes this will indeed be a long one XD but soon my children very soon.**

**One last thing bc someone brought it up... honestly I don't know if i'm going to make Maka preggers or not yet (what do you all think?) but either way she will still wind up with something that will make her life insanely more difficult because i just feel like it**

**and to the one who wanted a Tsubaki/Black Star lemon oh my sweet don't worry you will have your wish :) in due time my children in due time ...the others will be more active in the story soon.**

**Dear god ill shut up now**

* * *

Chapter nine: Heart

Soul tried to pull himself up off the ground. The mark on his neck felt like it was on fire. It was oozing a black liquid that he only assumed was black blood. He grabbed the mark and held it. Maka redialed her teachers number.

_What is it now Maka_

"the mark is bleeding and black blood is coming out of Souls nose and mouth"

_what?!_

"please professor I need someone over here"

_alright i'm coming to take a look at soul...again_

"oh that you so much I know its late but..."

_*click* _

she looked at the phone then hung it up. Professor stein was on his way that's all she needed to know. She rushed back to the bathroom to find Soul leaning against the toilet still trying to hold his nose.

"dude this shit tastes fucking nasty" Soul tried to lighten tho mood but its a little hard when you feel like you put on those drunk goggles they make you try on at school then someone decided they would punch you in the face and put out a cigarette on your neck. He layed his head down on the toilet trying to keep his eyes off the black puddle on the floor.

"Stein is coming back... oh Soul i'm so sorry" she wrapped her arms around his head and could feel the tears coming on. This was the second time she had put him in a situation where he got hurt. He sank into her arms as it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. He was trying his damned hardest to look and act ok but in all reality he knew this would in no way be a simple fix. He could feel it... the black blood trying to take over his entire body. Even little ogre was drowning. Something had RECENTLY planted more black blood in him then his body could handle and he felt like he was being swallowed up. It didn't help the fact that Maka was already under enough stress and he felt like keeping anyone from adding more was his job and he now felt like he failed miserably. He slowly pulled his hand back up to the bark on his neck. It felt hot and sticky almost like the skin itself was melting off. He was beginning to notice the burning less and less as he slipped from consciousness How not cool.

"hey Maka" she nodded her head and pulled him in closer.

"yeah"

"when I wake up you have to buy me some brownies k?" She laughed at his one last attempt to put her at ease as he slipped into blackness. She at that point lost it. Completely and totally lost it. She let out the tears she was holding and began to cry. How could a silly child's game turn into this. Something so stupid and innocent was a damn way to call a witches soul. She buried her face deep into Souls soft white hair.

"maka where are you?" She could hear her teaches voice followed by a few others footsteps.

"im in here" her half screamed half moaned, the door opened as Stein and kid pushed themselves into the small confined space. Stein pricked the boys finger with a needle. _Black _a dot of PURE black blood was seen. Maka who knew even if Soul had black blood in him his blood was still very much red.

"we need to take him to a place I can get a better look at the situation Kid help me" Maka let go of Souls limp body as her teacher pulled him up right. Kid grabbed onto his legs and they carried him out of the bathroom and on to the couch. Kid backed up and let Stein have room to work. Stein shoved a small blue pill down Souls throat forcing him to swallow it. After a few seconds soul began to cough violently as black blood began to trickle out of his mouth.

"shit hes rejecting the medicine I made for Crona to get the black blood out of her system" Soul started to shake slightly. "lt me put it simple the black blood in Souls body is completely taking over, Souls body is trying its best to fight back unfortunately its fighting back in the wrong way by shutting down all his major body functions. Maka then noticed a familiar soul who also entered her apartment besides kid and her teacher. He looked over to find her father leaning against the wall trying to act cool.

"dont worry Maka pappas here everything will be ok."

* * *

**you have indeed ben jipped on this chappy but I have to get ready for work *night shift bloooowwwwssss* buttt I have a day off coming up and I will make that chappy my longest one yet and since you got the short end of the stick on this chapter I will only ask for my review count to hit... only a lowly 35 not that hard huh :P but of course feel free to make more than that sooner or later when I feel like i'm getting steady reviews the review counter will go away and ill just trust ya guys the moment i get off i will start the next chap :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**well it looks like im going to gave to use my phone again wich blows. The elves keep snaching my laptop and hiding it from me so if there are allll sorts of errors bear with me until i get my laptop back from the elves. **

**You can thank the elves for this really short chapp**

Chapter ten: Dear god will any of us make it out alive

It had almost been three days since Maka had seen Soul even open his eyes. She blamed herself for the entire incedent. If it was not for her Soul would still be ok. It almost looked like something was sucking the life out of him.

She felt so powerfull. She had no idea that inside the bou was so much power and she had almost drained it all. It was time for her to strike, time for her to bring down Lord Death and the others. She now had all the power she needed to make herself a real witch and not just a wandering soul. She traced the rope mark around her neck smiling. The whole world will pay for what happend to her so many years ago. She looked around to find her waiting servent.

")ynnlee its time." She walked to one of her walls made of reflective glass. She no longer had to be invited in. She had all the power she would ever need from the boy. She lightly touched the glass and motioned for her servent to come to her. The glass frosted over as Lord CDeath could be seen on the other side. She pushed the small meek blond girl through the glass and into the death room. Lord death looked at her shocked as well as Spirit.

"Lord Death a girl just came through the..." Spirit hushed as she saw the siloett of a witch still in the mirror. 5he girl squeeked then looked back at the mirror.

"lord death i am a messanger sent by the wich Mary" the girls legs shook. "Death Village is now under her controll no one can get in or out" she clenched her blue and black laced dress in her small hands. "surrender and do as she says or she shaol be forced to k-kill everyone" Spirits eyes grew wide. Lord Death looked at the girl calmly.

"so Stein was right, the Spirit of Mary has indeed come back... let me guess either you do as she says or you die how old are you small one"

"d-dont ask weird questions there is a berrier over the city bring us The girl Crona and her Demon Sword along with Lord Death...thirteen..." a child. She turned and Went back to the glass pushing herself into it. The Mirror then frosted over.

"spirit go find Crona now before they do" he nodded and waled towards the exit of the death room but stopped. A large mirror barred the door.

"lord death they sealed this room shut some how" he put his hand to the glass. Oh yes they where in deep shit.

Maka looked down at the Sleeping Soul. He looked like he was on so much pain. She traced her fingers along his face then burried them into his hair. He had been in this bed for a week. She wanted him to wake up. She missed him. Her life would never be the same without him. She pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed taking extra care not to accidently entangle herself in the mess of IVs that where coming out of both of Souls arms. He was falling apart quickly. Drug after drug didnt help. Crona damn near almost didnt have any black blood left in her body thanks to her teacher but nothing wanted to work on Soul. She laced her fingers into his. In another three days hes going to try one last option and completly drain Soul of blood and put normal blood in. They had to find enough of his blood time for the trqansfusion and it may not even work. They had tryed it on Crona and it only got rig of a small amount. Soul had more black blood in him then crona ever did.

"Soul you better wake up" She layed her head down onto the bed. She could feel his fingers move and grab even tighter onto her hand.

"change of plans Maka something came up and we need to try that blood tranfusion today i need you to go and help Kid and Black Star they will explain to you whats going on." She jumped up out of her skin as the three enterd the room.

"wait what do you mean something came up" maka watched as he set twice the entire bodys worth of blood on a large table.

"there is no time Maka you need to come with us" kid and black star pulled her through the door at a hurried pace. They pulled her out the door and pointed at the sky. Her breath caught in ther throut. The sky was gone and all that was there was a mirror.

"w-what?" she looked around the city... half of it was on fire people where creaming as meisters and wepons tryed to keep the citecens of death city calm ony to be attacked by the scared people. She looked back up into the sky as she knoticed written in blood on the mirror that was not there sky was Bloody Mary.

"dear god will any of us make it out alive"

**soo like i said short lol but yeah review review count now stands at 37 sonce it was a nother shortie tellz meh what you think the plot is begining to arize have to fix any spelling errors after i find my comp**


	13. Chapter 13

**I HATE CLEANING the elves still have my compy so now i have to clean... UGGGGG**

**anyways thanksya much for the reviews**

**thinks will start to pick up **

**fluff will become more fluffy**

**other chars will begin to fluff and fornicate**

**my not quite boyfriend person andrew will no longer be able to touch my laptop and so on and so forth.**

**not sure on pairs other than Blackstar and Tsubaki so if you thing u want swomething than sugest it and i will think about it and wile your at it smack the elves with a stick so they stop taking things**

**This is a short little tease chapter**

Chapter eleven: Corridor of Blood

He felt it. The burning desire to rip everything appart. Steain had removed just enough black blood to let him wake up. BIG mistake. Soul was no longer Soul he was something else. He coul hear the screams of the people from outside. He could smell the city burning. He watched trough the window as blood poured from the sky leaving another message

NO ESCAPE

He ripped the IVs out of his arm. He wanted to tear something up. To make somethimg screem and bleed, it scared him. They should have never let him wake up. How long had he even been asleep. He looked down at the charts. Four weeks, Four blood Transfusions. Where was Maka? He looked down the hall of the hospital... nothing... no one. Blood laced the floors in an unforgiving red gleem. The walls Where decorated with the same red splatters as the floor. He continued down the hall of blood to a room at the end of the hall.

"Maka?" he opend the door to find her standing at the window. He walked closer wanting to grab her buy the arm and throw her to the ground. He coulent controll himself. He walked up to her hearing her soft crys. He put his hand to her back... then ripped out her heart.

**this chappy is ment as a before work tease dont worry tho freak out all you want you will see in the next chap whats going on theres not much more i can say to console you that wont ruin the suspence ment to drive you insane in this chap**

**review count is at 45 before i give you the chap that will explain this one as you all go ohhhhh i get it**


	14. Chapter 14

**Found out who my elf was little sisters can be a real bitch sometimes ya know. Buuuuttt now I have an iPhone instead of that crappy little pos I was using and it's actually Easter on phone than it is on laptop ;) hey i could be sittin in a car not wanting to listen to andrew as he is drivin down the road bein all peinis and ass holes like normal and then hey whip out my phone and go at it just like i am right now trying to ignore him and he thinks im texting**

**Two birds with one stone bitch :)**

**Your what the fuck moment that I so meanly placed upon you will now end it's the oldest trick in the book bit eh I felt like it**

**There will be some lemon coming up within the next three chapters I don't k know which one bbetween two chars but that's a seeeecccreeet.**

**Review bc you love me. May write a cute little smutty one shot in the near future besides this.**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Annalee Myers

It took Four people to hold Souls screaming body down. He had just finished his first blood transfusion and if he did not stop moving he was going to hurt himself.

"Soul calm down stop!" Maka held his head to her chest and stroked his hair whispering soft inaudible coos in his ears. His body went limp as tears welled up in her eyes. It upet her how much pain the was in. She was scared it had almost been four weeks since it all happened.

Makas father and Lord Death where missing and the door to the death room was frosted shut. It had taken a full two weeks to even get the people of death city to remain calm. Even now trying to undo the damage was impossible with bloody messages written in the sky. Maka herself had almost been killed my a mother who had lost her child to a riot. There was no way in or out of the city. Mary was just playing with them all like pawns.

Spirit sat calmly on the floor as he watched the small blond girl hold a weapon keeping them from trying to escape. Her legs shook. She knew that if they really wanted to take her down they could. The only reson she was even doing this was because Mary had asked her to.

...

_"Mary Mary come play with us!" The children all held hands in a circle as they went round and round the woman in the middle. Her black hair glistened in the sunlight. The white dress she had on perfect in every way pure white and fit her perfectly. The dress was neatly draped over her long pale legs and her black heels neatly folded one over the other. She took her eyes off the book and smiled up at the children._

_"And what will we play?" She counted them in her head. One, two, three, four, five, one was missing. The children jumped up and down laughing._

_"Red rover red rover!" They laughed and giggled with excitement._

_"Where is Annalee?" The girl rarely played with the other children in the small village but when she did she was always nervous and jumpy. A black sheep in a way. The children stopped laughing._

_"Annalee is playing with her mom by the river" they all looked nervously at eatch other. Mary knew something was wrong. She knew who Annalee's mother was. She was one of the red lambs of god or so the slightly more normal half of the villagers called them. If the devil can have angels then she was as close to gods demon as it got._

_"She said Annalee was with the devil and she needed to save he soul..." Mary raised a brow._

_"What do you mean?" She was becoming nervous. She alredy knew something was amiss when she found a cross and the hebrew word for sinner burned into her stomach._

_"She said she is a witch and her soul needs to be saved." Mary got to her feet._

_"What!? What river!?" The children pointed and Mary started to sprint towards Esters river._

_She backed into the water her mother crying reaching for her._

_"Dont be scared of mommy honey your damed the devil has you i need to give you back to god" she backed away_

_"No mommy im not a witch mommy please" she looked back as her foot hit the water._

_"Your a dirty sinner god doesn't love you anymore you need to come to mommy baby" she ran at the girl as Annalee ran the other way._

_"Your the SINNER mommy you killed Danny!" She ran the other way from the crazed woman._

_"YOU LIE! I GAVE YOUR BROTHER TO GOD AFTER HE BURNED THE HOLY SCRIPTURES YOU WILL BURN IN HELL ANNALEE YOU DIRTY WITCH!"_

_"YOU TOOK SOMETHING FILLED WITH LOVE AN MADE US HATE IT! THATS WHY HE DID IT!" She pointed at the woman. She had beaten and abused them as the read from the bible calling them sinners._

_"Oh lord in heaven take this lamb of satin into your hands and take her from this earth!" She reached towards the sky tears streaming down her face. She put her arms back down and again ran at the girl this time catching her. She drug Annalee to the water. The pushed her further and further torawrds the deeper part of the river._

_Mary got to the top of the hill. She saw the small girl and her mother. The much larger one of the two pushing the small ones head into the water. She trashed about pushing against the woman trying to get out of the water. Mary sprinted towards the woman and the small girl. She used all of her body weight and clashed into the woman knocking her into the water. She scooped up Annalee and pressed her to her chest pulling the half drowned sobbing girl to safety._

_"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A CHILD!" she protectively held the girl to her. Annalee's blue dress with the black lace around the edges was soaked with mud and river water. She sobbed into Mary's dress. It took all to long for them to notice the fresh blood from the woman's head as she pointed as uttered one final cry so all the village children and their parents behind the two could hear them._

_"YOU ARE BOTH SERVANTS OF SATIN! WITCHES WILL BURN IN THE EYES OF GOD!" And with that her final breath escaped her lips. The villagers began to murmur and point. Mary had seen this time and time again. Seven women and three children had alredy been burned or hung by the neck because of even just one accusation that they where witches or with the devil. The church ran everything. You went to jail if you didnt pray or read your scriptures. Where strapped naked to a wagon and paraded around town if they thought you had commit a sin. Beaten to near death then life in jail if you burned a bible and executed if thought a witch. Mary knew at that point in time they where in a lot of trouble. She pulled the small girls soaking wet body in closer. Then as if on cue the village priest pointed at the two and sneered._

_"These murdering witches must burn CATCH THEM!" And with that all the people they once knew and loved where after their lives... So they ran._

Sprit looked at the girl. She almost reminded him of alice makas favorite story book character. He felt sorry for the girl. She obviously did not want to be there. Annalee myers also had the same red ring around her neck...Another victim to the witch trials.

Soul had calmed down a little and was now sleeping soundly. Maka felt useless to all of this. Without her partner she was just plain Maka.

"Maka can you come talk to me for a moment?" A strange nurse with pink hair pulled her out of the room. She smiled at her.

"Keep talking to him its been helping" she flipped open her chart. "In a few days we may see him wake up a little more, the blood transfusion helped but not enough to even get rid of even a small amount of the problem but it was just enough" Maka felt slightly relived. The longer he was asleep the more she didn't feel complete. She turned and looked into the room. He looked like a ghost his skin was pale and it didn't help that his hair was white. She turned back to the nurse only to find she was shooing her back into the room. She walked back up to Souls bed and looked down on his face. He was covered is sweat. She pulled a small cloth out of her pocket and began to lovingly wipe his face with it. She still couldn't believe it had almost been a month since all this hell started and she couldn't help at all. All she could do was stay by Souls side. The boy moved slightly under her touch. She stopped her gesture as he opend his mouth.

"How long have i been here" his voice was soft and almost impossible to hear.

"A-almost four weeks." She was shocked. The nurse told her it may be a few more days.

"Why does it reek of blood and burning shit" Maka gulped. She did not want to tell him this soon that the city is destroying itself and a witch has taken over. The same witch that put him in this bed. He felt her souls wavelength drop. He slightly opened one eye then closed it again. He knew... Soul wasn't stupid he knew already just by reading her eyes.

"Soul im scared everything's falling apart this is nothing like the keshin... Nothing." She tried to cover her face with her hands. She heard him sigh. He moved his arm up slightly then patted the bed.

"Get over here" she nodded and sat down on the bed. He opend is eye slightly then grabbed her shirt and pulled her down onto his chest. Generally she would have protested but something felt so... Right. She felt safe and warm being that close to him. He buried his fingers into her soft blond hair and moved his body over enough that she was in no danger of falling off the edge. She nestled herself under the warm white blankets and scooted as close as their bodies allowed. Then he turned his head so that his cheek was on her forehead.

"Don't worry Maka ill protect you" he wanted to wipe the tears from her face but had already completely exhausted himself.

"You promise?" She balled his shirt up into her fist.

" yeah i promise" Soul had used up all of his energy. He felt himself slip from reality. Maka could feel his breathing slow. He had fallen back asleep. It was a few moments of pure bliss but she wanted it to go on for hours. She listened to his heartbeat as she to slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kid shot at the mirror wall surrounding the city. No good nothing was getting through it. The city itself was falling apart. The bloody messages in the sky where freaking people out. The city was also running out of food and clean water.

"Man this bitch thinks shes better than me, well im the biggest guy in town and there is no way a witch is going to show me BLACKSTAR up." Blackstar sat on the ground cross legged trying to think as blood began to run down the mirror.

No escape

He threw a rock at the mirror.

"Shut it bitch im a god no one is bigger than me!" He sat back down as the blood reformed

You will die like the rest

Patty and liz changed back into their human forms as the five sat in a semi circle looking into the glass. This witch had them caged like rats. Kid looked up suddenly coming to something. They needed to stop trying to get out and start trying to get in...

They needed to find the witch.

* * *

**Ok a little longer with a small flashback there will be a few more flashbacks after this**

**The one thing i wont tolerate is someone going off on an angry religious rant this is about how mary was created the witch trials and how the church had the power to do whatever they wanted nothing against christianity its a STORY!**

**i feel like this chapter sucked ass but the review count is now 50 no new chap till i see 50 reviews lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so i will more than likely post this chap before i get all my reviews but its mostly meant to actually get you guys to review as long as your at least close to what i want to see it should be all good lol**

**Im going to start my own story soon ill post a link in my profile and let you guys know when i start it its going to be a mid evil romance :) i love mid evil shit. **

**In the next two chap i will decide wether or not maka is preggers or not and im still pretty not sure what route i want to take so review and let me know what you think :0**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: ashes ashes we all fall down

(Flashback)

"Run Mary!" She could hear the childrens screams and the village peoples footsteps. They where getting closer. Mary was losing energy that had ran nearly halfway across the village and was now carrying Annalee. Then to her horror one of the village men on a horse caught her by the collar and threw her to the ground.

(End flashback)

Kid sauntered up to Soul and hit him in the head.

"I sure fucking hope you had a nice nap because we have a witch to kill" Soul swatted kids hands away with a smirk.

"Didnt anyone ever tell you not to beat up on a sick kid" Maka sat back smiling. Soul slung his legs over the bed and put his feet on the floor. He still needed to go home and rest for a day or two.

"You even figured out where she is yet?" Kid frouned. They had no idea where to even start looking. He shook his head.

"No not yet" Soul took a shakey step forward then decided it may not be to easy to walk on his own. He motioned for Maka to come over to him. She walked over to him and he put an arm around her shoulders using her to steady him.

"Try harder" Soul smirked. Kid shoved his hands in his pockets shaking his head.

"Its not easy when were behind a wall of glass" they all looked out the window. This moment may have been the beginning of the end of their lives.

"You have three days to rest up Blackstar and Tsubaki are folowing a lead at the moment but i doubt they found her."

Blackstar fell backwards onto his couch. It was a long day and they still haven't found marys hide out. Tsubaki sat down gently beside him. She looked at him he was tired hungry and frustrated. The city was running out of everything food, water, power, everything. Blackstar noticed she was looking a him and looked up at her.

"What is it Tsubaki you look like you might start crying. Come on now" he sat up strait and decided for once to keep his mouth shut about how much like a god he was. She looked down to the ground. This he couldent stand for there was no way he was going to let her keep her eyes off of him. So he grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes.

* * *

**as punishment for not getting the full amount of reviews i will stop here :( if i see 57 reviews i will make a longer chappy an it will come out faster**

**Or idk andrew (guy i like who knows damn well i like him) just got a new girlfriend gave her my number, then tried to lie to me when he sent me this**

**I don't like you we are and where never anything...**

**Kinda hurts after he lead me on for so long ya know he says he didn't but he told me he liked me several times now but somehow he never "remembers" saying things like that to me**

**Muse gone is the story in short don't worry ill find it somewhere the show must go on**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well im back into the story months later after just leaving you all hanging... Sorry bout that fights with men can ruin some things with you mood then i crashed my car and got a full time job x.x**  
**I love you all im just really in a depressed mood right now i took all of andrews christmas presants back but dont worry ill cheer up and chappys will get more exciting soon**

**How does one forget to update? Wow guys im super fuckin sorry 0.0"**

**Lemon in next chap**

**Emma! YOUR A FLIPPIN GENIUS!**

Chapter 14: why give up

Tsubaki looked into blackstars eyes. He had a look she had never seen. Seriousness? No... It was different. He pushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face then rubbed the dirt off her cheek with his thumb. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest.

"Were gunna beat this... I promise" she was surprised that none of the words that had anything to do with how big he was came out of his mouth. She let the breath she did not know she was holding out of her mouth as she let the entirety of her body weight rest on him. He was so warm. She never noticed how truly toned he was until she could feel his hard chest against her cheek. He braided his fingers into her long hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"I know Blackstar" she felt tears swell up in her eyes as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck positioning herself so she was now sitting on his lap. ... This unfortunately made her feel like quite the amazon as she was so much bigger than him. He rubbed her back gently whispering soft coos into the woman's ear. It seams the great Blackstar had a gental side after all. She could hear his fast paced heartbeat. She looked up at him. His lips where looking more and more inviting. His body warm enough to heat her cold skin.

Unfortunately at this moment she felt like quite the amazon. She was so much bigger than him in size and it was difficult for her to snuggle herself into him properly. She huffed slightly annoyed at not being able to fully close the distance between them to feel his warmth even more. She traced the outline of the star on his shoulder earning herself a load of goosebumps rising on his arm. She wanted to forget this new witch. She wanted things to be easy for her and Black*Star.

He pulled the ties out of her no longer pulled back hair letting it cascade like a black river down her shoulders. Her hair felt as soft as a new born kittens as he ran his fingers through it twisting the long hair around his fingers. He then traced his hand down her neck and up to her chin pulling her face way from his chest and meeting her eyes. He hesitated for a moment contemplating on wether or not he really wanted to risk a good hard slap or not before deciding upon the fruit way outweighed the rotten parts. Then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Soul walked into his apartment. He was happy to be home. His joints where stiff from laying in a hospital bed for weeks. He slowly walked to the couch turning on his xbox as he walked past it. He still had not completely gained his all of his strength back. He tried to hold the controller but that to took way more energy then he actually had. He looked out the window seeing the reflection of the town on the glass shield around the entire town.

He knew something was wrong with him. He could feel it. He could feel the raw hatred building up inside of him. It felt almost the same as when he had almost hurt Maka... He has to keep this under controll and not let her find out...

**Well this chap is ment for a hello there children im still alive and im going to finish the story and im sorry i left you x.x" bit yes expect a longer chap soon and that lemony goodness i keep promising you**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh Emma my darling im so glad you are still true to me XD jk jk (or am i)**

**Well so now im sitting here about to re read my own sory beause i have no idea where i was taking it it has been so damn long and ik i have bearly even touched really getting into the plot this thing was going to be (and still will be) soooooo fuckin long!?**

**As i promised a lemon so you shall have it... Perhaps two im feelin frisky *ba dum dumm* oh not funny? Yeah i thought not lol**

**And yet again may i remind you that this has alot to do with the salem (well mine is a made up way more corrupt village) witch trials and how people thought back in the day and how sometimes people took the wording of peices of the bible and magic and demons and stuff waaaaaayyyyyy to far. Dont let anything i say offend you because its not ment that way i just want to put more pressure and depth into one of the nastier parts of american history. Although you guys have been good little piggies ;)**

**Ok and i have put snip-its and small peices of some actual wiccan laws and old snippets of old spell books in here to make it a little more authentic. If you dont wish to read it you dont have to idk if some people would feel upset about it.**

**Enjoy my little sheep ;)**

* * *

Chapter 15: And all of the witches children.

(Flashback)

Two bodies hung from the large oak tree. Swaying back and forth in the wind. The smallest one almost looked like she was still struggling. Her feet slightly moving. Another five minuets passed before the small body finally stopped and stilled. The village men felt a sense of pride, they had stopped yet another two witches from interfering with god. They had no need to explain themselves or tell their lies to say that they where not indeed witches. The head of the village pushed the larger of the two bodies.

"Let them rot they dont deserve to be buried in gods holy ground" he smirked. He would kill all of the village women if he had to. They where weak and defenseless and prone to demons. He would kill them all if it meant he could rid the village of evil.

"MURDERER! THEY KILLED OUR MARY!" The biggest of the village children stood up in the circle. All of the children where in tears or so heated with rage they looked ready to take on the village themselves. Except for one... A small red head clutching a small black book. She pressed it to her chest trying to decide if she wanted to share her find...

"Lisa what do you have?" The large blond boy stepped off of his post and crouched down to meet her eyes.

"Crystal..." She whispered cutting herself off.

"You mean the witc... Miss Crystal that lived in the forest?" He held out his hand as if to coax her into handing him the item. She nodded and handed him the book. He traced his finger across the cover. He gasped and then pressed the book into his own chest hoping that Lisa had no idea how to read. As luck had it she didnt.

"Lisa never tell anyone!" His skin turned pasty white.

"What is it Tommy?"

"Where did you get this Lisa"

"I got it from her house before it burned down she told me to give it to Tommy when Annalee died..." He took another look at the book. How did the witch Crystal know that Annalee was going to die... And why would she want the only one if the village children to have her book... He traced his fingers across the cover.

BOOK OF SHADOWS

He lifted the front cover... Wait what? The first page was addressed to him?

Dear Tommy,

As you alredy know i am dead. If you are reading this there will have been fifteen deaths since the village found me in my home in the woods making medicines and casting small charms. I hope you can forgive me for that i tried to keep that future from happening. I leave this book to you to prove there was nothing written inside that could have caused harm to others. Be a better leader than your father Tommy. I know you cared deeply for Annalee and perhaps your god will find it fit to give her a nice place in what you call heaven. When you read this i know you will want to try and bring her back but i have ripped that page from the book. I was a child once and once i was filled with hated for thoes who killed for what they did not understand or ever wish to understand. Burn this book in three days do not wait a fourth or it will be found.

Sincerely

Crystal Skyheart

Page 1.

Keep a book in your own hand of write. Let brothers and sisters copy what they will, but never let the book out of your hands and never keep the book of another, for if found in their hand of write they may be taken and tortured. Each shall guard her own writing and destroy it if ever danger threatens. Learn as much as you may by heart, and when danger is past, rewrite your book if it be safe. For this reason, if any die, destroy their book if they have not been able to, for an if it be found tis clear proof against them, and 'Ye may not be a witch alone', so all their friends may be in danger of torture.

If taken, keep all thoughts of the craft from your mind, say you had bad dreams, a devil caused you to write this without your knowledge. Think to yourself, I know nothing, I remember nothing, I have forgotten all. If the torture be too much, say I will confess, I cannot bear this torment, what do you want me to say? If they try to make you speak of impossibilities, such as flying through the air, consorting with demons, sacrificing children, or eating a man's flesh, to obtain relief from the torture say I had an evil dream, I was not myself, I was crazed. Not all magistrates are bad. If there be an excuse, there may be mercy. If you have confessed aught, deny it afterwards, say you babbled under the torture, you knew not what you did or said.

If you be condemned, fear not, the fellowship is powerful. They may help you to escape if you are steadfast. If you betray aught, there is no hope for you in this life or that which is to come. And you go but to death, to the ecstasy of the Goddess.

The same of working tools, let them be of ordinary things that any may have in their home. Let the pentacles be of wax that may be melted. Have no sword unless your rank allows. Have no names or signs on anything, write these on in ink before consecrating and wash them off immediately afterward.

Ever remember, if tempted to boast or admit to belonging to the craft, you be endangering your brothers and sisters. For though now the fires of persecutions have died down, who knows when they may be revived? Many priests have knowledge of our secrets, and they full well know that most religious bigotry has died or calmed down, that many people would wish to join our craft if the truth were known of its joys and the churches would lose power. So if we take many recruits we may loose the fires of persecution against us again.

So ever keep the secrets.

Something in his head clicked. Thats why they always said the devil did it. So they may have had the slightest chance of survival. If they would have said it was by their own free will they would be hung drowned or burned. It was true that people where dieing just because someone in power didnt like what someone was doing and didnt want to even try to understand. So they slapped gods name on it to try and justify what they where doing.

Page 2.

Bide the Wiccan Laws Ye Must,

In Perfect Love and Perfect Trust.

Eight Words the Wiccan Rede Fulfill:

An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will.

... And there it is. That was all he needed to read before his blood started to boil. All of the killing... For nothing but the simple fact is humans are selfish. Crylstal wanted him to be better than his father so she left him her spell book.

Pag...

Wait... Where was the third page it was gone?

Page 4.

Mirror to see, mirror to know,

Mirror to help the power flow,

Mirror absorb, reflect my gaze,

Show me truth within your glaze.

Show me the future, show me the past,

All that is hidden, revealed at last.

Mirror, mirror, display for me

That which I desire to see!

He closed the cover. He was going to find what she wanted to hide from him using exactly that...

(End flashback)

Soul leaned back onto the couch. He didnt even have enough energy to make it to his bedroom. Maka closed the front door gently behind her.

"Hey Maka?" She looked in the direction of souls voice.

"Mhmm?"

"Can you do me a favor i feel like my mouth is full of sand can you get me some water please?" He would have done it himself but he couldnt quite get up. She nodded and walked into the kitchen. She pulled a blue glass out of the kitchen and filled it with water

Black*Star walked into his bedroom. He was tired. They had manged to find out NOTHING about Mary. Not where she was or even a small clue. Just nothing. He held the door for his weapon who he guessed was not used to him doing things like that because she just stood there looking like a dork.

"You goin to come in or not. A big star like me needs to start holding the door open for a lady" he wiggled it teasingly. She waked in and plopped down onto his bed. A blush still lined her face from his kiss. He closed the door behind him then made his way towards her. She could feel her heart pounding wondering why Blackstar randomly wanted her to come to his room with him. He sat down next to her then leaned over once more to capture her lips.

He wanted to know just how far he could take this without her wanting him to stop. For once he wanted to hold her in his arms without the push of an alcohol induced porn film like incident... Something that would actually mean something. Sure they had had sex three or four times but come on every time they had been drinking something happened. It just didnt feel right.

He began to trace one finger up the side of her body prepared to stop the moment she felt uncomfortable or wanted him to stop. He traced the same finger down one of her large breasts. Earning no protest from her he then cupped one with his hand. Goosebumps went down his back as she moaned into his mouth. That to him was a victory just by itself.

He then started to nibble at her neck earning himself a few more quiet shy moans from Tsubaki. He pulled at her black scarf until it came loose and fell to the floor giving him more area to nibble on. He pulled up for just a moment to fight with the top of her dress. He pulled it apart so that all that could be seen was her white bra. He would save that for later. He then motioned for her to sit up so he could pull the bottom of the dress up over her head and toss it on the floor.

He was relived when she did as she was told. He pulled at the dress until he had removed it from her body. He felt a slight tug at his shirt and looked down to see Tsubaki gently pulling on it. Her face was beet red.

"You want that off to?" He smiled slyly. She nodded. He didnt thing her face could turn any more of a red color. He pulled his shirt up over his head then began to undo his belt. Might as well make it fair. As soon as he slipped his pants off he got back on the bed. He hovered over her with one hand over her breast. He bent down to kiss and lick at the flesh that was next to the lacy white bra. She moaned in pleasure. He smiled against her skin. He was loving this. He snaked one arm behind her back to unhook her bra. The laches where no trouble what so ever. The clothing came loose to reveal her soft pink nipples. He threw her bra to the floor and began to tease one of the pink buds with his finger. Her breasts where so soft and perfect. He nibbled at the other licking at the pink orb. Drawing attention from the fact that his free hand was slowly making its way down to the lower reaches of her body. He traced the line of her pink panties. Wanting so badly what the cloth protected. His hand slipped inside and she gasped as she felt one finger trace the wet folds of her womanhood.

For her this was heaven. She loved Blackstar with everything she had. Having him tease and play with her like this was sheer bliss. She could feel his fingers rubbing at the most sensitive part of her body. Her back arched as he gently rubbed her clit. She could feel his hard erection on her leg. The only thing that stood on the way was thoes damn boxers.

He slid a finger into her and she moaned much louder this time. She bucked her hips under his hand. Giving him all the permission he needed to slip a second finger in. He pumped in and out loving how she squirmed and moaned under him. He pulled his fingers out to remove the pink cloth that was much to in his way. He pulled them down her long pale legs and that to rested on the floor.

He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his last article of clothing off then positioned himself between her legs. He pressed himself to her entrance and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" She nodded and with that he pushed himself into her. She moaned louder still and her back arched. He gently pushed in and out of her as he leaned over to once again capture her soft red lips. After what felt like and eternity of him not going fast enough he picked up the pace. She bucked her hips under him. Meeting him halfway. She could feel her stomach tighten with the pleasure. He lifted up one of her legs to give himself a better angle. He went deeper and deeper into her. Faster and faster until he could feel himself about to climax. He knew she also had to be close to the edge. He went as fast as his body would let him. Her screams hit the loudest point as he felt her walls tighten around him. Then at the last second he pulled out of her and climaxed onto the sheets. He fell over. His head in between her breasts. His breath was short.

She giggled and weaved her fingers into the boys mess of blue hair. She loved him and would never let him go...

* * *

**Hmm still kinda a boring lemon but i accidentally didn't save half of it as was so frustrated that i didn't put some of the detail back in. **

**Anywhoo... My longest chappy yet ;)**

**Ok my little sheep let me shed some light. **

**A book of shadows is mor like a witches notebook. Its not just spells and unless you have stumbled apon a satenist (not a wiccan in ANY way fyi) it wont have anything to do with demons or anything evil at all. Most of the time has things like where she can find the plants she needs or what smells the best wile burning, a few spells here and there ya know things she wants to remember.**

**Review my darlings the more you reveiw the faster i go the next chap could be out within the next few days to a month depending on how many reviews**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hmm what to watch what to watch. Anyone know any good animes? I ran out.**

**So my sweet darlings another chappy chap. This chap holds a suprise.**

**But first i will watch my cats tey and figure out what my talking tom plushie really is. xD**

**And i just noticed that the mark on souls neck sounds alot like sasukes curse mark =.=* i did not intend for that to happen and now i wish i put it somewhere else fjsbdhshsjd grrrr**

* * *

Chapter 16: Mirror Mirror on the Wall Crash and Burn and Watch Them Fall.

(Flashback)

Tommy Stood in front of the mirror in his room. One of Annalees drawings hung in the corner. A note from his mother lay on the table. His room was neat and tidy. Much cleaner than a normal 13 year old boys. He stared into the mirror. He opened the book to the fourth page. Whatever it was that was ripped out of the book he was going to find it. He walked to his window and looked out onto the large plantation. He could see his older brother forcing a woman to continue working. Once a week the women and children of the town had to work in the fields along with the women his father had purchased from slave traders. He returned to the mirror staring intently into it. He placed a hand on the book and began to chant into his refection.

(End flashback)

Maka felt sick. She hated how much weight soul had lost wile he was in his coma. She walked down the shelves of the supermarket picking out his favorite foods. She was going to get him whatever he wanted for the next month to try and fatten him up again. She also bought a large bottle of vitamins to try and bring back the color in his skin, along with pain killers, bandages, and ... A pregnancy test. The test was a mere caution. It was due time she had her period and if she missed it she just wanted to make sure. She hadn't felt sick or anything so that was a good sign. She walked out of the market and back towards her home.

She was excited she had bought a big thing of spaghetti and she was going to make it tonight. It was one of Souls favorite foods. She walked inside of her apartment to find soul laying on a large pile of pillows on the ground holding his neck. His eyes firmly shut and his breathing was heavy. Concerned she put the groceries down and went to his side gently putting her hand on his forehead.

"Soul whats wrong?" She gently stroked his soft silver hair.

"H-hurts" he winced. The pain was geting close to unbearable.

"Where is the painkiller Stein gave you" and it was one hell of a strong one to.

"C-cab... No t-table" he winced again griping the painful mark tighter. She nodded and walked to the kitchen table. Sitting on it was the large bottle of Steins own little liquid concoction of different pain killers. She knew it contained strong doses of hydrocodone, moraphine, and a few of his own substances that he somehow got to work together without killing someone but oh god it worked. Unfortunately it worked so well its user will be so damn high they have to be babysat. She picked up the bottle and began to walk in Souls direction. She kneeled down next to him.

"Can you sit up?" He nodded and tried to push himself up on one arm. She poured out one cap full and handed it to him. He threw it back and grimaced at the taste. He flopped back down onto his bed of pillows. She wondered how long he had been in to much pain to even move. She felt bad that she had left him here alone. Next time she left she would be sure to call Kid over to tend to him. He wanted to act all big and bad but he was only 24 hours out of the hospital and was a complete mess. She continued to lovingly stroke his hair taking a note at how damp with sweat it was. This was the second time she had almost let him be killed. He stopped rocking back and forth but left his hand firmly planted on the mark. His breathing still heavy and his eyes where still forced shut.

"Give it half an hour ok, I'm going to make you something to eat" she got up and made her way to the kitchen. She looked out the window.

YOUR FATE IS SEALED!

She growled and close the curtain. The bitch was running out of things to say. She opened the box of pasta and poured it into her pot of boiling water then set the timer for 8 minutes. She glanced back over at Soul still struggling not to cry out. She looked back at the pot tears welling up in her eyes. This was her fault. The town was falling apart and so was Soul.

Annalee watched her mistress. The once alive and well Lord death and Spirit now frozen into a mirror. Trapped. Still alive yes, but under a strong spell so they didn't get in the way. Mary would soon execute the next part of her plan. Just a few more weeks is all she needed before she could bring death city to its knees.

Maka sat her now finished food on the table. She could tell the medicine was starting to kick in. He was just laying there. Arms spread out starring at the ceiling.

"Do you want any?" He looked over at her. After a few moments of what it looked like he was trying to process what she said he got up. He walked over to the table and sat down without a word. A big dorky shark tooth grin on his face.

"What?" She laughed at him. The medicine was kicking his ass. He giggled before finally saying what was on his mind.

"You made me balls" he laughed at his own stupidity. Maka rolled her eyes at his stupid joke. Though she knew she did need the comical relief but knew Soul well enough to know he was a royal idiot when he was like this so she was sure she would get plenty of it tonight. He scooted his chair next to hers. He then took her fork and rolled up some of the pasta in it. He lifted it up and motioned for her to open her mouth. She did so without complaint. Truth be told she loved it when he did the cute little gestures like this. He himself then took a bite of one of the meat balls.

"These are pretty tasty balls" again that was something an 11 year old would say not an almost 20 year old but whatever. After a few minuets of this Soul decided he wanted to watch tv.

Oh it was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

**Short chap yes but i want to save it for the next chap lol should be a funny one.**

**Review i hope to see at least 64 if i get more then i will update that day  
(Could even be tomorrow :P)**


End file.
